Grim Tales
The Grim Tales From Down Below (also known as the Grim Tales or GTFD) is a manga-styled fancomic drawn by Bleedman and is hosted at Snafu Comics. The comic is mainly based on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, but also other series and movies for example Danny Phantom, Powerpuff Girls, The Nightmare Before Christmas,Fairly Odd Parents, Hey! Arnold and Hellspawn. Plot Chapter 1 The story begins with Grim Jr. and Minniemandy who enter a place far down below. They went out to pluck some flowers when suddenly a Demon attacked them Hellspawn then came and cut of his right hand. Hellspawn and the Demon continued with their battle while Grim Jr. started to talk about his sister who once was a mortal girl until after a worse accident. It was three days ago. Junior went along with his sister Minnie, his father the Grim Reaper and his mother Mandy to a Halloween Party. They stepped into the Halloween Three and entered Halloween Town, where the town's entrance theme started to play This Is Halloween. Suddenly their uncle Jack Skellington scared him and Jack introduced him to Junior. They went to the party where Minnie went dancing with Jack and everyone in the room said she really had talent. Grim Jr. didn't liked it and was jalouse. His aunt Sally asked him for a dance and so he did, he didn't knew how to dance but instead breakdanced and everyone laughed at him when he fell into the barrel of water with apples. Grim Jr. sat down by the fountain when he was encountered by Zero and played with him. Suddenly Lock, Shock and Barrel captured him and took him to Oogie's Manor. They got him out of the bag and said that they want him as friend. They asked him about his parents so Grim Jr. began to tell their story out of his father's dairy. Grim was at first owned by Billy and Mandy after losing a game with "Limbo". He had many adventures with them, Grim's status in the Underworld was affected by this. Billy was a complete idiot while Mandy was very aware of everything. Grim knew that their time was coming soon and looked at their hourglasses all the time and sometimes added some more sand. On a very hot day when they got ice cream by the Ice Cream Man, Mandy asked about her future and said that it was her time, but Grim didn't wanted to answer. When they were at Billy's home Mandy ordered Grim to show her hourglass. Mandy saw that her hourglass was empty and walked into the kitchen. Knewing she was immortal she grabbed a large kitchen knife and cut in her neck but wasn't dead. Mandy said to Grim that she is immortal and asked about Billy. Chapter 2 Billy's hourglass was really weird with all kind of curves and twists, so it was unknown when it was his turn. Mandy was back at home and changed her look now wearing darker clothes with her hair downward. Mandy said to Grim that he is no longer owned by him and sended him away. The time passed and finally it was Billy's turn to die, first he was allowed in Heaven but later was banned to Purgatory where they tried to place him at the Heck but that didn't work and everyone was afraid of him. Mandy meanwhile never took advantage of her temporary immortally. She was mostly spending her time with torturing Irwin. She also became the leader of the neighbourhood along with Gaz and Olga and turned it into a Nazi march. Sometimes they met each other when Grim was doing his work, and she always asked if it was her time. Mandy later became the Mayor of Megaville a day and assassin by night. At one day a man came at her office and she asked if it was time. He said yes but first propossed to her, but she didn't want to do it, so the man revealed to be the Grim Reaper and gave her 10 seconds to change her mind. Grim suddenly thought back about some time ago when he saw plans to destroy things and take many many lives and he wanted to do them and thanked Mandy for it. When Grim wanted to slay her she said yes. After the story Grim showed some pictures first one of his "hot mother" one of his house and one when Grim was at the abortion section for Grim Jr.'s birth. He showed a baby picture of him, his grandfather Jigsaw, his fairy godparents Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda and his godfather and uncle Negal Jr. And then a picture of his sister Minnie. Lock asked why she talks so funny, but that is because of their private tutor Helga Pataki who she spends a lot of time with. He told that his sister was always better in everything and never let him be the best at anything and even stoled his uncle Nergal. Suddenly Oogie Boogie slammed Grim Jr. on his head and he became unconsious. (Sir Raven now told the story further in a rime) Grim Jr. waked up at the Torture Chamber of Oogie Boogie. Meanwhile Minnie was outside at the Curly Hill dancing to the moon and discovered her Demon powers. Suddenly Zero came to her and gave her a bone of Grim Jr. and she quickly hurried to him. While Grim Jr. was chained Oogie said that his father and him used to be buisniss partners. Oogie thinking Grim had Reaper powers wanted to cut him open until suddenly Minnie shot an arrow through his body. Chapter 3 While Minnie was prepared for battling Oogie, he called his minions like cards and robot cowboys to attack Minnie. Minnie destroyed the minions and Oogie Boogie, Lock, Shock and Barrel begged for mercy so Minnie left along with Grim Jr. But Grim Jr. became angry at her for taking the spotlight of him again. With Minnie sad Oogie pulled of his last trick and summoned the Pumpkinator to destroy them. The Pumpkinator grabbed Minnie and ripped her apart to the horro of the Grim Jr. When Minnie was about to die she grabbed out her right eye and put it in her brothers empty eye. Suddenly the eye became to posses him and he was in a complete other world. He met Nergal and explained him why Minnie gave him her right eye. Cause when a Nergal Demon gives it's right eye to someone they gain his or hers powers and memories. After the explaination Grim was back and now turned into a powerfull Reaper Demon with his sister's spirit in his arms. Grim suddenly noticed that something was wrong and hurried along with Mandy, Jack and Sally to Oogie's Manor. Grim Jr. slayed the Pumpkinator in one attack when suddenly afterwards Doctor Fate came to pick her up to Heaven. Grim Jr. tried to save his sister but Fate slayed his right hand off. After Fate took Minnie with him Grim Jr. was depressed and merged with the destroyed Pumpkinator. Chapter 4 Meanwhile somewhere in the Ghost Zone Clockwork has the Fenton Thermos and freed Dark Danny to help him with something. He seeked by him for help to defeat the Reaper Demon. He explained that those are two things that never should be merged together. The Reaper Demon then killed Lock, Shock, Barrel and Oogie Boogie. Afterwards it headed towards Halloween Town where it started to attack everyone. Grim, Jack and Mandy began to fight the thing. The Mandy called their fist guard Lord Pain and the Royal Guards who accompied them with the fight. Pain then summoned the Beast of Destruction but it was eaten in one bite by the Reaper Demon. Then Pain wanted to summon the Archer when suddenly Dark Danny joined the battle. While Dark Danny continued with fighting along with Mandy and Pain, Clockwork and Grim went into the Reaper Demon to save Junior. After Dark Danny used a Ghost Scream the pumpkin was removed and Grim and Clockwork could enter. There they found Nergal who got into a discussion with Grim about the family. It was revealed that Minnie was the daughter of Nergal Jr. and that Grim Jr. was an abortion so actually Grim couldn't have a child unless he sees all the abortions as his children. They then found the soul of Junior and took him with them and Nergal founded a way to get out but instwad he got slayed by the Demon Reaper. They jumped out of the portal but only Grim came out and it was revealed that Junior was spawned elsewhere. Dark Danny got hit by the Ghost Scream of the Reaper Demon who has absorbed it. Suddenly Nergal Jr. came to help then in the fight. Somewhere the spirit of Junior was walking in a snowy place where he suddenly encountered Doctor Fate again. Chapter 5 Back in the present time Hellspawn killed the Demon and saved Grim Jr. and Minnie. Grim Jr. said he also could handle it and that he could control his demon powers now better when suddenly they attacked him but Minnie called the powers down. Hellspawn asked how they came in here and they explained the whole story that started three days ago. Junior was in the snowy plains of the Underworld when Clockwork explained him he was in a realm where he was flesh and blood and that he and his sister caused it and left. Junior then encountered Doctor Fate again, who said he was searching for Minnie who he lost when Mimi stole her from him and cut his right arm of. He said that she had a claw that only one in the Underworld could have. Junior went along with fate until he bumped into a girl and the Ice Cream man. Fate then cut his right hand and he died. Fate, Junior and the girls bumped into Jeff the Spider who was very friendly and invited him to his home. There Fate explained to Junior that he is in one of the eight levels of the Underworld. Junior told the story about his sister to everyone until he suddenly bumped into her. Then Jeff sprayed them in a web and he gave the girls her powers and she transformed into Mimi and Him also made his entrance. Jeff explained that he did this to get the love from his father Billy who hates him (and all other bugs). Him said that Grim, Mandy, Nergal Jr, Pain and Dark Danny were still fighting the Demon Reaper, and if he joined him he could get everything he desired. But Junior said he already had everything he wanted so rejected him. Junior noticed Minnie was acting weird and Him said that she suffored from the 7 Deadly Sins. Minnie was suffering from lust and became angry at him since he didn't love her. To stop it Junior kissed Minnie who then regained herself and became angry at Junior for kissing her. Him then took Minnie so he could control the Demon Reaper, to Juniors dismay. When Junior wanted to attack Him, Jeff freed Fate who then cut Him's right claw of. Fate took Minnie to the heaven while Mimi saved Junior and Jeff and took them to Limbo. Jeff explained that he raised Mimi since her father Him cut of her mortal hands and replaced them with claws. Clockwork then came to pick Junior up, to his dismay since Jeff and Mimi couldn't come along. Fate wanted to bring Minnie to heaven but knew that Minnie still had a sin in her so he sended her back. Junior was back at Halloween Town while Clockwork left leaving him to his fate and the Demon Reaper attacked him. The guys noticed that the Demon Reaper holded Junior, suddenly Minnie came and attack the monster but it swallowed them both. While inside Junior conected with Nergal again. Nergal saved Junior and Minnie while Dark Danny charged his Ghost Beam and destroyed most of the Demon Reaper. Junior's Demon Reaper body was the only thing left when suddenly Minnie came and huged him, and they turned back to normal. While Nergal Jr. and Grim rushed towards them Mandy was looking at Dark Danny. While Grim Jr. was normal Minnie was still a spririt and her dead body was lying next to the dead Nergal. At the lab Dr. Finklestein was trying to bring the body of Minnie back to life so her spirit could live in that body. When she was revived she looked more like Sally. When they were walking together over the graveyard they said things to each other when suddenly they encounter Hellspawn and a few evil demons. Chapter 6- What about Mimi Mimi was climbing towards the Grim's Castle. Pain saw her on the screens and alerted the guards for her. Mimi was thinking about why she came here, she had betrayed Him for Jeff and Him killed Jeff and the only way to get him back is to get something for her hidden in the secret chamber of Mandy. Mandy and Dark Danny apperantly had sex with each other so Mandy was pregnant again. Pain and the guards went to the secret vault to protect it and also summoned Cerberus, and Grim Jr. and Minnie followed. When Grim Jr. saw that Mimi was it he couldn't believe it. Mimi killed all the guards and KO'd Pain. Then she headed to Grim Jr. who transformed into his human form, and tried to calm Mimi down. She hurted Junior and Minnie became mad at her and fought her. While Minnie used Juniors body to attack her, Mimi seems to like it. Mimi chained Junior on Minnie while she continued but bumped into Cerberus. Grim encountered Dark Danny and had a conversation with him about that he had sex with Mandy, and about her other two children. Cerberus ate Mimi but she escaped and also chained Cerberus. Then it was revealed that Mimi could summon things from under her clothes and she opened the secret vault. There she saw several things of Mandy's past and then saw Billy's tricycle and wanted it. Suddenly Mandroid and Billybot attacked her. While Billy first made an ice cream and throwed it at Mimi, she slayed him. Mandroid was sad about it and got destroyed shortly afterwards. Mandy came to defeat her but Mimi pulled a stringshot and shot Angry Birds, while Dark Danny was watching. Mimi then shot another one a white one. Mandy shot it but she egg that it shot burned through her bathing jacket and she took it out. Grim then found Grim Jr. and Minnie tied up and freed them. Grim found the map of Mimi on the ground and wondered how she got it. Grim and Pain came to help Mandy fight Mimi. When Mandy saw what Mimi wanted she gave it to her, she pushed on a button that revealed the Horror's Hand. When it opened Mandy, Grim, Pain, Grim Jr. and Minnie were were in her worst feelings. There they saw Mimi and Jeff in the ruins of Megaville, and Golem rised from the ground and a tiny group of forgotten heroes called the Underfirst tried to save her. While Irwin and Hoss Delgado fought Golem, Mimi and Jeff flew through the air but were saved by Raven who then said to Jeff to save Mimi while they fight Golem. Then Him came and wounded Raven, afterwards Irwin wanted to attack Him by turning into a bat but Him grabbed Irwin in his claw and killed him. While Hoss was strugling with the monter Dark Danny also was watching. Raven and Jeff quickly had to evacuate Mimi, but the Golem rised Mimi and said he had to serve her to her master. Then Raven used her magic and a comet bashed into the monster, the monster said that he would give Raven a hero's end if she would let her daughter go. Raven explained that she wasn't the mother and Him said that she only said Ma because her real mother was approching. HIM offered Raven to work with her so se could see Mimi more but she refused. Then suddenly out of nowhere the mother of Mimi came and killed Golem. Hoss then confronted HIM and was helped by Raven. He pulled out a Nuclesr Grenade and then then Raven teleported to somewhere else and the grenade exploded. Grim Tales Afterbirth Grim Tales Afterbirth is the story from the future where Grim Jr. and Minnie are young adults and the twin children of Mandy and Dark Danny were born called Manny and Daniela. The evil counterpart of Dexter also appears called Drax. But this story is now only in Spanish so I can't read it. Everafter: Intermission In Everafter there was an intermission. Grim Jr. and Minniemandy were in the libary of the castle and found there a book in the middle of the room locked with chains. Grim Jr. and Minnie decided to open it. When they opened it suddenly the Big Bad Wolf came out and thanked them for freeing them and he escaped. This event possibly occured before they went to Halloween Town. Gallery Chapter 1 041220_grim.jpg|Down Below 041221_grim.jpg|Necropollins 050106_grim.jpg|Company 050107_grim.jpg|Violator 050912_grim.jpg|Spawn 050918_grim.jpg|Mine 050919_grim.jpg|Grim Family 051002_grim.jpg|Holidays 051006_grim.jpg|Halloween Town 051009_grim.jpg|Pumpkin King 051023_grim.jpg|Uncle Jack 051030_grim.jpg|Wall Flower 051113_grim.jpg|Bust a Move 051119_grim.jpg|Oops 051127_grim.jpg|Fetch 051203_grim.jpg|Trick or Treat 051217_grim.jpg|New Friends? 051225_grim.jpg|Story Time 060101_grim.jpg|Billy and Mandy 060108_grim.jpg|Life Story 060115_grim.jpg|Time is Short 060122_grim.jpg|Ice Cream 060205_grim.jpg|Show Me 060212_grim.jpg|Drastic Actions Chapter 2 060219_grim.jpg|Immortal 060226_grim.jpg|New Look 060305_grim.jpg|Billy 060319_grim.jpg|Coop? 060402_grim.jpg|Marry Me? 060409_grim.jpg|Proposal 060423_grim.jpg|Plans 060430_grim.jpg|Death's Back 060507_grim.jpg|5 seconds 060514_grim.jpg|Photo Album 060521_grim.jpg|Uncle Nergal 060530_grim.jpg|Demon Warrior 060604_grim.jpg|The Sister 060618_grim.jpg|Talent 060702_grim.jpg|The Uncle 060716_grim.jpg|The Raven 060723_grim.jpg|Alone 060730_grim.jpg|Secrets 060820_grim.jpg|Brother 060916_grim.jpg|Let me Go! 060924_grim.jpg|Powers? Chapter 3 061008_grim.jpg|Sister Protection 061022_grim.jpg|More Killin 061105_grim.jpg|Engarde 061119_grim.jpg|Now I'm MAD 061203_grim.jpg|Fire! 061217_grim.jpg|Mercy 061223_grim.jpg|Broken Heart 061224_grim.jpg|Final Attack 061231_grim.jpg|Pumpkinator 070107_grim.jpg|The Horror 070113_grim.jpg|An Offering 070114_grim.jpg|Who Are You? 070117_grim.jpg|Explanation 070121_grim.jpg|Memories 070124_grim.jpg|Do What? 070128_grim.jpg|Reaped 070131_grim.jpg|Visitor 070204_grim.jpg|Hands Off 070207_grim.jpg|No Match 070213_grim.jpg|Goodbye 070218_grim.jpg|Revenge Chapter 4 070912_grim.jpg|I'm Free 070918_grim.jpg|Ultimate Enemy 070925_grim.jpg|Abomination 071007_grim.jpg|Trick or Treat 071010_grim.jpg|Here It Comes 071023_grim.jpg|Bring it On 071027_grim.jpg|Boneheads 071110_grim.jpg|Beast of Destruction 071121_grim.jpg|Chomp 071130_grim.jpg|Daddy's Home 071215_grim.jpg|Save Junior 071223_grim.jpg|Belly of Da Beast 080110_grim.jpg|Piece of Me 080123_grim.jpg|Family Business 080214_grim.jpg|Souls 080225_grim.jpg|Awakening 080302_grim.jpg|Where Are They? 080309_grim.jpg|Ghostly Wail 080317_grim.jpg|Own Medicine 080327_grim.jpg|Daddy Junior 080331_grim.jpg|Somewhere Chapter 5 080417_grim.jpg|Leave a Mark 080423_grim.jpg|Under Control 080430_grim.jpg|Pulling the Strings 080513_grim.jpg|Three Days Ago 080519_grim.jpg|What's Happening to Me? 080530_grim.jpg|You 080607_grim.jpg|Taken 080613_grim.jpg|Save Minnie 080623_grim.jpg|I Scream 080701_grim.jpg|Appearance 080708_grim.jpg|Jeff 080715_grim.jpg|Another Ruler 080724_grim.jpg|Minnie? 080727_grim.jpg|Betrayed 080806_grim.jpg|Him 080814_grim.jpg|Father's Love 080829_grim.jpg|Greatest Warriors 080903_grim.jpg|STFU 080907_grim.jpg|Seven Sins 080910_grim.jpg|Mother's Charm 080914_grim.jpg|Frustration 080923_grim.jpg|Girl From The Well 081008_grim.jpg|Sugar 081018_grim.jpg|Minnie needs therapy 081028_grim.jpg|Minnie's soul is mine 081101_grim.jpg|Heads Up 081111_grim.jpg|"Phwoooot!" 081121_grim.jpg|All's fair with betrayal 081130_grim.jpg|Et tu Mimi? 081206_grim.jpg|Escape 081210_grim.jpg|Mimi and me 081215_grim.jpg|Best friends forevah 081225_grim.jpg|Clockwork doesn't wear pants 090104_grim.jpg|Good girls go to heaven 090109_grim.jpg|Welcome back 090122_grim.jpg|Deadly reunion 090205_grim.jpg|Haaaaaaaaaaallelujah 090213_grim.jpg|Minnie and the beast 090305_grim.jpg|Souls are yummy 090310_grim.jpg|Naughty tentacles 090331_grim.jpg|What you say? 090410_grim.jpg|Imma chargin mah lazer 090423_grim.jpg|Kamehame in your face 090428_grim.jpg|Just a flesh wound 090501_grim.jpg|I have you 090504_grim.jpg|Parole 090518_grim.jpg|Father 090528_grim.jpg|Epilogue 090603_grim.jpg|Rebirth 090606_grim.jpg|Conversation 090611_grim.jpg|Siblings Grim Tales: What About Mimi 110222_grim.jpg|GT: WHAM 110308_grim.jpg|Castle Crasher 110406_grim.jpg|Making Headway 110408_grim.jpg|The Claw That Feeds You 110412_grim.jpg|Bedchamber of Secrets 110416_grim.jpg|Pale Rider 110424_grim.jpg|Vault Vanguards 110506_grim.jpg|Axe No Questions 110514_grim.jpg|Sharp Reflexes 110518_grim.jpg|Skull-Crushing Finale 110522_grim.jpg|Get Over Here 110527_grim.jpg|Sis is Pissed 110529_grim.jpg|Minnie Skirts, Mimi Hurts 110604_grim.jpg|Ironing out the Kinks 110613_grim.jpg|The Hammerdown Protocol 110622_grim.jpg|Much Ado About Mandy 110626_grim.jpg|Mimi and the Many Mouths 110711_grim.jpg|Taming the Hellhound 110724_grim.jpg|Who Needs Pockets? 110729_grim.jpg|No Vault of Her Own 110806_grim.jpg|Partially Hydrogenated 110809_grim.jpg|Frickin' Laserbeams 110813_grim.jpg|Prose Before Hose 110816_grim.jpg|Mimi plays chicken 110826_grim.jpg|Eggcellence of Execution 110902_grim.jpg|Scythe to Meet You 110906_grim.jpg|The Paramount Parchment 110911_grim.jpg|The Belated Bonehead 110914_grim.jpg|Gotta Hand It To Ya 110918_grim.jpg|Fascinating Phalanges 110928_grim.jpg|The Recountal 111004_grim.jpg|City of Heroes 111009_grim.jpg|Older and Wiser 111021_grim.jpg|The Last Gasp 111028_grim.jpg|Spectral Exterminator 111102_grim.jpg|Enter the Empath 111109_grim.jpg|O Ye Bats and Blackbirds 111117_grim.jpg|Flightless 111126_grim.jpg|The Golem's Greeting 111212_grim.jpg|Momma's Gonna Help You Out 111216_grim.jpg|The Right Tool 111229_grim.jpg|Mother Cometh 111231_grim.jpg|Mother Arrives 120107_grim.jpg|Doing the Best Possible 120119_grim.jpg|Going "Zintho" Action 120125_grim.jpg|Boom Grim Tales Afterbirth 1 Alogue (1).jpg 1 Alogue (2).jpg 1 Alogue (3).jpg 1-GrimTales After Brirth.jpg 2 Grimtales after Birth.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_1_by_jasibe100-d4gl490.jpg grim_tales_a_b_hoja_4_by_jasibe100-d4gl4ur.jpg grim_tales__a_b_hoja_5_by_jasibe100-d4gl5ih.jpg grim_tales_a_b_hoja_6_by_jasibe100-d4gl5tu.jpg grim_tales_a_b_hoja_7_by_jasibe100-d4gl688.jpg grim_tales_a_b_hoja_8_by_jasibe100-d4gl704.jpg grim_tales_a_b_hoja_9_by_jasibe100-d4gl7c4.jpg grim_tales_a_b_hoja_10_by_jasibe100-d4gl8jt.jpg grim_tales_a_b_hoja_11_by_jasibe100-d4gl8ur.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_13_by_jasibe100-d4i37l5.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_14_by_jasibe100-d4i3czb.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_15_by_jasibe100-d4i3eqv.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_16_by_jasibe100-d4i3f0f.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_17_by_jasibe100-d4i3fib.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_18_by_jasibe100-d4i3g5l.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_19_by_jasibe100-d4i3gc2.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_20_by_jasibe100-d4i3gx1.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_22_by_jasibe100-d4i3hj7.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_23_by_jasibe100-d4i3i26.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_24_by_jasibe100-d4i3ii2.jpg grim_tales_afther_birth_hoja_25_by_jasibe100-d4i3jc6.jpg grim_tales_afther_birth_26_by_jasibe100-d4i3jv9.jpg grim_tales_afther_birth_hoja_27_by_jasibe100-d4i3k9g.jpg grim_tales_afther_birth_hoja_28_by_jasibe100-d4i3kj1.jpg grim_tales_afther_birth_hoja_29_by_jasibe100-d4i3kw7.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_30_by_jasibe100-d4i3lno.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_31_by_jasibe100-d4i3m43.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_32_by_jasibe100-d4i3n38.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_33_by_jasibe100-d4i3n9d.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_34_by_jasibe100-d4i3nej.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_35_by_jasibe100-d4i3nty.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_36_by_jasibe100-d4i3obn.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_37_by_jasibe100-d4i3ojx.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_38_by_jasibe100-d4i3ovq.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_39_by_jasibe100-d4i3plq.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_40_by_jasibe100-d4i3pug.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_41_by_jasibe100-d4ia7nk.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_42_by_jasibe100-d4jic6k.jpg Grim tales Afther 43.jpg Grim Tales After 44.jpg Grim tales after 45.jpg Grim Tales Aftter hoja 46.jpg Everafter: Intermission 061216_ea.jpg|Chained Book 061223_ea.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf 061230_ea.jpg|Um... Promotional Art Grim Tales Poster.png|The 2nd Cover of The Grim Tales From Down Below grim_tales_afterbirth_by_bleedman-d31ul7p.jpg|The 3rd poster from the upcoming chapter Grim Tales Afterafter Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Anime Category:Manga/Comics